The present disclosure relates generally to display devices, and more particularly, to techniques for controlling reflections on display devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts were it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices typically include multiple layers, including a backlight, an LCD panel having a pixel matrix configured to selectively modulate the amount and color of light transmitted from the backlight, and a color filter layer which enables specific colors of light to be emitted (e.g., red, green, and blue). One technique for reducing the power usage of the LCD device includes implementing a reflective layer behind the liquid crystal panel of the LCD device, such that external light (i.e., ambient light, such as from sunlight, lamplight, etc.) may be reflected out from the display screen of the LCD device, thereby contributing to the illumination of the screen. However, while such techniques may decrease power consumption of the LCD device, reflections of external light may sometimes contribute to undesirable display effects. For instance, external light may reflect evenly across the display surface and from both black and white pixels, thereby decreasing the contrast ratio of the display, especially in brightly lit environments.